The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLECA07145’. The new cultivar originated from an open pollinization made in summer of 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the dark-red-flowered proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘X 446’ (unpatented), while the male parent was an unknown Calibrachoa plant (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first propagated in May 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings and in vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany over 40 generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 11, 2007 and in Switzerland on Jul. 6, 2007. ‘KLECA07145’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.